The present invention relates to display devices and, in particular, to an illuminated display device such as a price tag for use on display racks, shelving or the like for retail merchandise.
Illuminated display devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,600 issued July 11, 1916, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,656 issued June 27, 1978. But these prior devices are fundamentally large and expensive and are not suited for use as price tags or the like.